


The Power of Ice Cream

by ufp13



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t blue jell-o, and it definitely wasn’t cake, but he had to admit that ice cream had its merit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Ice Cream

It wasn’t blue jell-o, and it definitely wasn’t cake, but he had to admit that ice cream had its merit. Sitting next to Sam on a bench, he couldn’t take his eyes off her as she enjoyed the warmth the sunshine provided and her ice cream while he had completely forgotten about everything but her – his ice cream included, which slowly started dripping down onto his hand.

He was very glad they had never gotten around to having ice cream together while they were still serving on SG-1 together, when it was forbidden for him to appreciate the woman behind the officer as such. Seeing Sam lick ice cream back then would all but have killed him, especially if she had done so in as short a summer dress as the one she was wearing right now. Her tongue licking along the sweet substance, her soft sounds of enjoyment, her occasionally closed eyes when she faced the sun while letting the ice cream melt in her mouth, savouring its taste were some of the most sensual things he had ever seen.

He had always been pretty sure Carter had a girly, a womanly side that was unlike the soldier or the brilliant scientist, but to discover it first-hand was mind-blowing. At times, he still couldn’t believe she had chosen him when she could have picked almost any other man in the universe – which was a big one as they knew very well. He considered her fate’s peace offering after all he had had to endure in his life. And right now, all he wanted to do was enjoy this precious gift, slowly open the buttons of the dress, one by one, kiss her chest, suckle at her nipples until she would moan loudly and eat his ice cream. What?

“I said, eat your ice cream,” Sam repeated the words that had just interrupted his fantasy. “But hold the thought you just had until we’re back home.” She winked before leaning down and licking the melted ice cream off his hand, making him groan and wish they were already home.

= End =


End file.
